sigmarpediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Lord-Celestant
Ein Lord-Celestant ist ein Kommandant der Stormcast Eternals, der eine Chamber von Sigmars blitzgeschmiedeten Kriegern führt. Hintergrund Lord-Celestants sind geborene, natürliche Anführer der Stormcast Eternals und mit einem besonderen Führungstalent gesegnet. Bekannt für ihre stoische Beharrlichkeit sind sie zu Fuß schon kaum zu besiegende Gegner, was sich noch potenziert, wenn sie - was für den Anführer einer Warrior Chamber durchaus üblich ist - auf einem Dracoth in die Schlacht reiten, wie dies Vandus Hammerhand von den Hammerhands der Hammers of Sigmar tut . Lord-Celestants, die eine Extremis Chamber führen, reiten unter Umständen sogar auf einem Stardrake, wobei dies nur den mächtigsten und edelsten Seelen gestattet wird Warscroll: Lord-Celestant auf Stardrake. Ausrüstung Lord-Celestants tragen einen Umhang über der üblichen Vollrüstung eines Stormcast Eternals mit dem Maskenhelm, die noch aufwändiger gearbeitet und verziert sind, als die Rüstungen der Kämpfer unter ihrem Kommando. Ihre Helme weisen meist eine Blitzkrone oder einen beeindruckenden Helmbusch auf. Sie sind für gewöhnlich mit Stormstrike Glaive, Lightning Hammer, Thunderaxe oder Tempestos Hammer bewaffnet, und reiten teilweise auf einem Dracoth, das das Äquivalent eines Rossharnischs trägt. Manche Lord-Celestants tragen zusätzlich auch einen Sigmarite-Donnerschild. Dies gilt auch für den Lord-Celestant, der als Anführer einer Extremis Chamber vom Rücken eines Stardrakes aus kämpft. - Ein Lord-Celestant, der zu Fuß kämpft, ist dagegen unter Umständen mit Sigmarite Runeblade und Warhammer bewaffnet, und trägt einen Sigmarite Kriegsumhang, bestehend aus Streifen, die jeweils am Ende mit einem Hammer beschwert sind. - Ein solcher Umhang ist defakto ebenfalls eine Waffe, da er eine sausende Wolke von Hämmern entfesseln kann, die jene niederstreckt, die versuchen, durch Flucht aus dem Nahkampf mit seinem Träger zu entkommen. Bekannte Lord-Celestant *Vandus Hammerhand White Dwarf, deutsch, 75 (2015), S.8 *Arkas Warbeast The Realmgate Wars: Warbeast - Roman von Gav Thorpe *Tarsus Bull-Heart The Prisoner of the Black Sun - Audiobook von Josh Reynolds *Gardus Stahlseele Warhammer: Age of Sigmar *Zephacleas the Beastbane White Dwarf, deutsch, 110 (2016), S.10 *Thostos Bladestorm The Realmgate Wars: Bladestorm - Reihe von ShortReads (eNovellas) von Matt Westbrook *Mykos Argellon *Makvar The Realmgate Wars: Balance of Power The Razing of Nulahmia, pg. 98-106 *Yurvash the Gallowsward Battletome: Flesh-eater Courts - The corpse orchards. pg 48-51. *Gaius Greel Spear of Shadows - Roman von Josh Reynolds *Victrian Cyrocco White Dwarf, deutsch, 114 (2016) S.29 *Gavriel Sureheart Battletome: Stormcast Eternals (2018) S.72Battletome: Stormcast Eternals (2018)S.160 *Pergus Brightshield Battletome: Chaos Dreadhold S.28 *Jactos GoldenmaneThe Realmgate Wars: Warstorm - Audiobook, Kurzgeschichte "Borne by the Storm" von Nick Kyme *Orius Adamantine The Realmgate Wars: Assault on the Mandrake Bastion - ShortRead (eNovella) von Josh Reynolds *Tylos Stormbound Hammers of Sigmar - Anthologie, Kurzgeschichte "Stormcast" von Darius Hinks *Thaddeon The Realmgate Wars: Godbeasts *Silus the Untarnished * Theuderis Silverhand The Realmgate Wars: Warbeast von Gav Thorpe Kapitel 3 * Pharakis The Realmgate Wars: Godbeasts S.160 * Vasselius Ironshield The Lightning Golem von Nick Kyme * Escrus Skykith The Realmgate Wars: Quest for Ghal Maraz S.28 Quellen *White Dwarf, deutsch, 75 (2015), S.8 *White Dwarf, deutsch, 111 (2016), S.6-7, 22-23 *Games Workshop Homepage: Lord-Celestant **Warscroll *Games Workshop Homepage: Lord-Celestant auf Dracoth **Warscroll Quellendetails Weblinks *Hochelfen Wiki: Lord-Celestant Kategorie:Ordnung Kategorie:Stormcast Eternals